a dragon and his mate
by metsuryus
Summary: Various oneshots about the daily life of Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer and celestial mage. Fluff, angst, you'll find it all here. ch.3, Smile: Smile. It looks good on you.
1. 09 - Guitar

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot here, because Mashima won't write something like this.**

* * *

**09. Guitar**

After being 'girl-talked' by Mirajane, Natsu officially (guildsmen: "Finally!) invited Lucy to his house. She had been there without him knowing before, but not long after that he discovered that his house had been spotless down to every inch and her faint scent was lingering in his house, and the next day he decided to ask her about it. Turns out she really went there and cleaned the house. Not that he was ashamed of the dirtiness of it, it's just that he finally realized what it's like to have someone barging into your house.

Happy had came up with a last-minute excuse that he was going out on a job with Wendy and Charle (he dared to bet his own virginity that it was Mirajane's doing) for three days or so. _You sly cat,_ he whispered to himself. _You'll pay for this, just look!_

So now they're completely alone.

Like, alone, in the middle of the forest.

He couldn't stop himself from ogling at the girl he brought with him. That damn-so-silky golden hair was arranged in pigtails. Today's choice of clothes were a frilly sleeveless purple top that left half of her breasts open (as usual, he noted to himself. But he couldn't deny that he liked it.) white knee-length shorts, and red summer sandals.

Just as they arrived, Natsu opened the door and let Lucy in first.

"I'm home!" Lucy exclaimed. Silly girl, she had been here for just twice and she already called it her home? Not that he actually mind, though. Her eyes immediately darted towards the hanging guitar at the wall.

"You play guitar?" She asked, while said boy was still 'heating' the water (y'know, perks of a fire dragon slayer) for some tea.

"Just a little, though."

"Last time I was here, there's no guitar."

Natsu put the two teacups on the coffee table and plopped onto the sofa. "Ah... Must've been at ice-block's. Maybe he was going to serenade Juvia or something."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you play."

"Mira used to play to all of us, and since I thought it was pretty cool, I asked her to teach me."

Lucy sat beside him, leaning (very dangerously) closer, until their noses were just inches apart. "Can I hear you play?" She asked with a sugary pleading voice.

It took everything he got to say it. "No way."

"Why?"_ Not that puppy eyes. Pretty please?_

Natsu averted her gaze, opting to look towards the floor instead."I-I don't feel like it..."

Her lips formed a pout. "Natsu's a meanie."

"I'm not!"

"Then just play the damn guitar!"

"No!"

"Evil."

"Hmph."

"There's nobody here besides the two of us."

Instead of surrendering to her wishes, he started having dirty thoughts. _The two of us... Alone..._

Before he knew it, he had already nodded. Lucy smiled very sweetly, and unknown to her the guy in front of her was close to his death.

"Only if you sing, though." He quickly added, hoping for a way out. _Say no, say no, say no..._

Lucy nodded.

Fuck.

She handed him the wooden instrument, and he quickly adjusted his position. He took a deep breath, and started strumming and plucking the metal strings.

Lucy gasped slightly. _He remembers my favorite song... _Without any further questions and as if they had practiced, she began to sing.

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_At skyfall_

It took every last fiber of his being to stay focused on the guitar. She was singing so perfectly, so perfect that she looked like an angel.

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

This time she kept her gaze locked on him, a meaning curtained behind her brown orbs.

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

With one last gentle strum, he ended the song.

Both of them didn't even notice that they had closed their distance to the point that their lips were just centimeters apart.

_Now..._

His instincts were taking over his mind.

_If not now, you'll never get a chance like this again..._

He finally captured her lips.

And goddamn it, she was _awesome._

When he finally broke the kiss, he already forgot how to breathe. Not just him, Lucy too.

He mustered every last bit of courage he had, and spoke, "I don't think I can hold it any longer. I like you."

Lucy, surprised, hid herself in a pillow. The pinkhead quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong Luce? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not that!" She replied, her voice muffled by the pillow. "It's just...um...uh...this is the first confession I received in my life. And...uh...I l-like you too."

"Then stop hiding in the pillow. You're replying my confession, not the pillow's." He said, tugging lightly at the fluffy thing. She slowly lowered them to her chest, effectively hugging it.

Before she got to say anything, suddenly it began pouring outside.

"How can I get hom when it's pouring heavily like this..." She whined.

"Stay for the night, then."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"Just stay here, you'll get wet! And you'll get sick! I... I'll play!"

This time Lucy quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You sly dog."

"_I'M A DRAGON DAMMIT!"_

* * *

**A/N**

_Song used: Skyfall by Adele._ Not mine~

Well maybe some of you are probably wondering why the story isn't the same as I had described in the last chapter of your pretty little secret. I was originally going to make a one-shot, but later on my fingers had been itching to write more oneshots, so I thought why not give it a shot?

Don't ya worry, the one stated in the preview will be here too. But later, kay...?

And guys, Skyfall song is very NaLu.


	2. 16 - Pen

**16. Pen**

Lucy was currently having that time; a time in which she couldn't think of anything to write in her novel, a time which was notoriously known as a writer's block.

Instead of writing on her desk like she usually did, she opted to write on her dining table, looking for a wind full of inspiration to be blown right into her empty head. She then proceeded to make herself a warm cup of tea to accompany her on the peaceful morning.

The weather was too nice; not too hot nor cold. It would be such a waste if she went to the guild right now, because who knew what would happen at the guild whose members has a certain fondness of going on a rampage and destroying things?

Especially her boyfriend.

And no, you're not misreading the sentence.

A certain pink-haired pyromaniac with the tendency of destroying things (Fairy Tail standard!), but in his case, _burning them to ashes. _He never knew when to shut up and stay still. Hell, she bet he didn't knew the meaning of the word 'quiet' or 'calm down'.

She was in the middle of runmaging her fridge and cupboards, looking for some snack that'd go well with her tea when suddenly she heard a knock from the window. She already knew who that was. Nobody enters her house the way he does.

Deciding that making him melt the glasses was a (very) bad idea, she opened the window. He sat in the windowsill and leaned forward to give her forehead a soft peck.

"Morning Luce." He greeted.

"Morning to you too." He jumped from the window, landing with a thud on the wooden floor.

"Natsu, please, can I ask you a favor?"

"How could I say no when you're the one asking?"

That cheesy line. She ignored them, and continued. "Don't make a mess. Even if it's only for today."

He grinned and followed her into the kitchen, followed by plopping in one of the chairs. She continued to look for some snacks, because if she didn't, a certain someone would empty her kitchen in a whim. And that person was currently grinning like a maniac, most likely because he was reading his girlfriend's novel without her consent (because one: she won't let him read it because she had promised Levy that she'll be the first reader and two: if she knew, he'd be dead in a second).

After her kitchen raid, Lucy found some crackers and brewed two cups of tea. Natsu was playing with the flames on his fingertips. Putting the food on her table, she found something that shocked her greatly. No, scratch greatly—it _shocked_ her down to her core.

"Natsu, what the hell." She hissed dangerously, her voice eerily low. "Is. This."

Said guy was shaking with fear, beads of cold sweat trickling down his forehead. _Oh shit... _"Luce, I can explain..."

Lucy glared at him, and in response to her ominous look the pinkhead shrank. "We've been together for two years—nine if you count the time on Tenrou—also seven months in a relationship, if I may add, and you never let me know that _you could use a freaking pen?_"

Natsu sat dumbfounded in his chair, eyes confusedly looking at the blonde. "Huh?"

Lucy snatched the papers away (Lucky him, he scribbled on the empty ones) and took a good look of the 'artwork'. Natsu massaged his temples. That was mean, _very_ mean. I mean, he had feelings too, duh.

She turned the paper so that the 'artwork' was facing him, and she nudged the drawing violently it almost tore. "Is this supposed to be us and Happy?"

He swallowed the lump that had been forming over the silence, and looked at his drawing once more. Three circles, each with two dots and a curve that looked like a smile. One head had a pair of triangles on its head, another had antennas jutting upwards, and the last had ropes dangling from its head.

"That was mean, Luce." Natsu replied with a pout. "I have feelings too, ya know..."

And that's when it all clicked in her head. She smirked darkly, eyes as dark as her smirk.

"I wonder what will Gray say if he saw this..."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. He quickly snapped his head towards the blonde. "You. Will. Not. Give. That. To. Gray. Or else—"

"Or else what?"

Before he knew it, she already dashed outside.

"LUCE, MY PRIDE IS HANGING ON A THREAD NOW!"

Epilogue: Gray saw the picture and Natsu was teased nonstop by the whole guild (including Erza and the Master) for two weeks.

And Lucy had to go to the grocery store for three times a day due to a certain someone wanting her to 'repay for her sins'.

* * *

**A/N**

Screw writer's block. That's all i have to say.

Taking a break from Destiny due to the annoying writer's block:o


	3. 10 - Smile

**FIRST THINGS FIRST, I CHANGED MY PENNAME FROM THE HEART'S BLAZING FIRE TO METSURYUS.**

Second, I have a life-threatening writer's block. Still not admitting that i finished this a few weeks ago. HAHA.

**10. Smile**

—_It looks good on you._

She was sitting alone in a bench, wiping off the beads of the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her latest date didn't go so well, because it turned out the guy she had been dating already got another girl.

_And he was such a nice guy... _she whispered to herself. She wiped down the last drop. _No, I can't cry. Come on Lucy, he's not worth crying! _

She felt the sudden weight change, and turned to her left side where a boy was currently sitting. _Wait, is his hair pink? Or am I imagining things?_

"Yo!" He greeted her with a wide ear-to-ear grin.

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. "Er... Do I know you?"

"No. My name's Natsu by the way."

He offered his hand, signaling for a handshake. She hesitantly accepted, and was surprised by the warmth radiating from his calloused hand.

"L-Lucy." She blurted, her strong voice gone all of a sudden, replaced with shameful stutters. "So... Have we met before?"

"No. I just happened to pass by and I saw you crying. I can't leave a girl crying alone here, right?" He smiled. Again. "I may look like...this," He jabbed his chest with his thumb, "But I still care about people around me, acquaintances or not."

Lucy examined him thoroughly. Spiky and messy hair, feral onyx eyes and sharp jawlines. Black t-shirt with dragon print, jeans torn at a few places with a hanging silver chain, and beaten-up black Converse. Even when it's covered by a shirt, she could see the beautifully chiseled muscles beneath them. Definitely a badass. The only thing of him which wasn't badass-looking was the color of his hair. Oh, and a white scarf which basically ruined his delinquent attire.

"I appreciate your concern, Natsu-san, but I'm okay now. Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"See, you smiled." Natsu replied the smile with his own. "By the way, just Natsu's fine. Should I go treat you to lunch or something?"

"There's no need for that—"

"Aw, come on!" He pulled her hand forcefully, but surprisingly it didn't feel rough. "Don't be shy!"

* * *

Turned out, Natsu was a really, really, really, nice guy. And he attended Magnolia University, just like her. He was majoring in sports while she was in public relations. (That explains the awesome abs)

She sighed heavily and laid herself down on the bed, falling back first and arms stretched widely. Natsu was probably one of the nicest person she had met, aside from her best friends Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Despite having only met for hours, she felt like she could trust him with anything, and talking to him relieved parts of her that she never knew could be freed of burden. Not even her best friends could do that.

During the five hours of their 'first meeting' they had shared stories, laughed at each other's jokes, and also saved each other's phone numbers and emails. Hell, even when they were walking many people mistook them as couples. Oh, and don't forget, he walked her home, and she pecked his cheek out of gratitude. Being the 'grateful girl' she was.

So why, after thinking back to the 'gratitude peck' (she highly refused to call it a kiss), her heart was pounding like drums?

* * *

_A week later..._

"So Lu-chan, are you dating that guy?" Her best friend, Levy, playfully elbowed her arm. Lucy was sure her blush exceeded Erza's hair color.

"W-Wha—?! Of course not!" Lucy stuttered. "He's just another best friend of mine, that's all!"

"Juvia doesn't seem to see it the same way Lucy does." Another best friend of hers, Juvia, answered. "Natsu-san seems to look at Lucy... How should Juvia put it... Heatedly? Or more towards 'passionately'?"

"Juvia, with all due respect, _I don't date that guy and he doesn't look at me like that_!" Lucy hissed, sighing exasperatedly. "I happened to met him when I was sitting on the bench—"

Levy smirked. "Romance novel-like, indeed." Juvia and Erza simply nodded.

"I never thought that dense head of his would be able to get close to a girl like you." Erza suddenly confessed. "I mean, he was like the densest person you'd ever met. I've known him since middle school and the only thing he really cared was his fights with Gray and starting from high school, Gajeel."

Gajeel was Levy's boyfriend and Juvia got a huge crush on Gray. Erza herself was in a long-distance relationship with a man known as Jellal. Lucy was never interested in her own love life, thinking that she got more important matters to deal with.

"Speak of the devil." Levy whispered with a mischievous gleam on her eyes, and Lucy turned. Natsu and Gray was half-walking half-fighting towards their table. When they were within two meters radius, Erza coughed a little bit and the two boys immediately ceased from their fighting. Deeming that they were in a peaceful state, she let them proceed to the table.

"Yo!" Natsu and Gray greeted them together (unintentionally, of course). Both glared at each other, while Juvia glared at Lucy ('Gray-sama greeted Lucy before he greets Juvia...').

"I said that first, brain-freeze..."

"You copied me, brains for ash..."

Erza coughed again, and the boys stopped. "What brings the two of you here?"

"This flame—I mean, Natsu wants to see Lucy, and I come along because I'm bored." Gray replied. "A-And I'm his friend, too, so w-why not?" He added quickly.

Meanwhile, Lucy had to deal with Juvia's dark glare, but she just replied with a confused look.

"It's nice to see you two being friends like this. Friends do fight sometimes, but seeing the two of you converse in such pleasant tones, it's a pleasure indeed." Gray and Natsu scoffed inwardly.

"Ah! There's Lucy!" Natsu scooted over to her side. "How was your day?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! How about you?"

"Never better!"

Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Levy all looked at Natsu and Lucy. _Deny it or not, you two still look like couples._

"Lucy, what'd you say for a walk tonight? Your call now." His smile stretched into a wide grin, and Lucy took some time checking her schedules.

"Offer accepted, Mr. Dragneel. How about to the new cafe beside the stations?" She smiled back, and Natsu couldn't help but yelled literally in triumph. Lucy quickly shot him a glare to shut him up, while the rest of the group continued teasing the two.

* * *

He took her on a date almost everyday, if they had free time. Said that 'I like spending my time with you, I just feel comfortable with it.'.

What bugged her was the fact that she had been waiting for him to say 'I love you'. She fully understood what it's like to say it to someone of the opposite gender. It's just quite strange how Natsu won't say those three words, even though they had hugged and pecked each other (on the cheeks, of course!) countlessly.

Erza, Juvia and Levy still kept their suspicions of their relationships and often mentioned them to Lucy herself, who was no longer denying her growing feelings for the pinkette. When they asked about Natsu's feelings about her, she simply countered, "Give him time. You said he was dense, right? I think he was not even aware of his feelings, or maybe he haven't figured them out yet."

But the strange thing happened on the seventh date. She was waiting for him in front of the theatre. Natsu came like usual.

"H-Hello, Lucy-s—Lucy!" He stuttered. Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yo, Natsu. Cat got your tongue or something?"

"N-Nothing. L-Let's just watch the m-movie, okay?"

* * *

The next dates weren't any better. Natsu kept stuttering, and on the eleventh date she finally decided to confront him.

"Natsu, seriously what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm fine Lucy..."

"Liar." She glared at him, and cold sweat began trickling down his face. "I know you, and even if it's only for a short time, I memorized many of your habits." She jabbed her index finger in his chest. "One—Natsu never stutters, he only did that when he's really, really nervous. Two—Yesterday when you took me to the amusement park, you don't get motion sickness. Natsu told me that he got _severe_ motion sickness. Yet why," She jabbed harder, "Aren't you getting any? Answer me truthfully, Dragneel."

Natsu smiled, a mixture between embarrasment, and what was that? Sadness? "Guess I've been found..."

* * *

Lucy was sprinting through the hallways, ignoring the stares she received from basically everyone.

"_My name is Natsu Dragion, Dragneel's twin brother."_

Before she knew it, tears had started streaming down her makeup-coated cheeks.

"_A few days ago Brother told me to go in his place..."_

"_...can't walk..."_

"_...reaching his limits..."_

She shakily opened the door in front of her. She could see a very familiar face lying on the bed, his face no longer as bright and lively as he used to look. The contours of his muscles wasn't as visible as it used to be, and not to mention the pink on his hair was slowly fading and it got less spikier.

He looked at her shockedly, but quickly averted his gaze towards the ceiling. "I don't want you to see me in such a pitiful state."

"You still looked Natsu Dragneel enough to me."

He stared back at the blonde figure who was slowly approaching him. The pinkhead flashed her a weak grin. "Sorry."

"I should have known... On the fifth date... You were coughing so hard." She confessed, holding his red wristband-clad arm. "I was hesitant to ask you about that, but to think it leads to all this..."

"Unimaginable, right?" He chuckled, cutting her off. More tears ran down her face, and he slowly sat up. "Hey, don't cry. I hate that."

She pulled him into a tight bear hug. The constant tears flowing from her eyes dampened his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He gently stroked her golden tresses, soothing her with every warmth left in that fragile body of his. His eyes were misty, but he tried his best to hold them back. He didn't want to show Lucy his weak side, he couldn't make her regret as much as he had.

"I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner, but I can't..." He could feel the water coming out from those slanted eyes of his. Surely, Gray would mock him to his end if he saw him in here and now. "I'll say it now... I'm the luckiest guy... To be your one and only. We've been together for less than a month, but it felt like years for me. Lucy Heartfilia, I love you with every fiber of my being. I have so many proof that I can't tell you each and every one of them..." His voice broke down.

Lucy pulled the young man closer, embracing his lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you... More than you ever know... My dearest Natsu Dragneel." She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry as she held the now lifeless body in her arms.

At least, he left the world with a smile.

* * *

I'm not gonna write angst again.

I cried writing this. I showed this to my friend, and she cried too. Said 'wow your choice of words striked me right in the heart.' I didn't even know what possessed me to write this chapter, so let me know if you want to die or keep living but bear in mind but if you wanna die i'm with you.


End file.
